


Time Together Lasts Forever

by Trixxy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A bit AU, Based on Curses Cosplay, Birthday, Cake, Cuddles, Flowers, Fluff, Henry is a tsundere, Henry is also a workaholic, so Henry's last name is White, written for the amino fanfiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxy/pseuds/Trixxy
Summary: William is tired of Henry ignoring him. Feel free to read into their relationship or not. Written for a fan fiction challenge on Curses Cosplay Amino, using their character ideas. (Check them out, they're awesome. Unless you don't want to read into the relationship, because they very much do.)





	Time Together Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tris and Charlene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tris+and+Charlene).



Title: Time Together Lasts Forever  
Author: Trixxy  
Written for the Curses Cosplay fanfiction contest on Curses Cosplay Amino  
Based on Trish and Charlene's adaptations of characters from the FNAF series. All rights go to them, and to Scott Cawthon.

 

"Henry....."  
"Henry.."  
"Henry."  
"Mr. White!"  
Henry turned, finally giving some of his attention to his persistent annoyance - er, business partner. "Is there something you want? I'm a little busy."  
"It's a Saturday evening. You can't be THAT busy."  
"Well, I am. I'm trying to program a new song for Freddy."  
"Oh, forget the animatronics! They'll be alright for a few hours. You need a break."  
"A break from you..." Henry mumbled.  
"What did you say?  
"Nothing.."  
"That didn't sound like nothing."  
Henry just glared. Sometimes, he really regretted being William's friend.  
"Oh, don't look at me like that!" William reached out and ruffled Henry's hair.  
Henry swatted the hand away. "If you're quite done, if like to go back to work."  
"Et si je parle français? (And if I speak French?)"  
"Wha- William! Don't do that!"  
"Faire quoi? Vous poser des questions? (Do what? Ask you questions?)"  
"Just.... Shut up."  
"Pourquoi? (Why?)" William frowned. "I thought you liked it. Je pensais que..... t'allumait. (I thought it..... turned you on.)"  
Henry visibly reddened when William's voice dropped, causing the British man to smirk.  
"So you DO like it."  
"William, I am very busy right now. PLEASE just leave me ALONE."  
"Fine, fine. I'll go."  
William walked out of Henry's office, disappointed. He walked through the pizzeria, but found nothing to occupy his time with. There were, surprisingly, no messes to clean, and all the paperwork was done. William sighed.  
"Now what?" He sat on the edge of the stage for awhile. Then he got up and paced. Eventually, he gave up on waiting for Henry, and left.  
It was cold outside. An hour ago, when he had walked to the restaurant, he had been enjoying the cooler weather, but now... now he regretted not bringing a jacket. The wind picked up as he walked, chilling him to the bone. Why had he even bothered going? Henry and his work... It was like the animatronics were more important than William. It made him jealous.  
When William reached his house, a thought slowly dawned on him. He patted his pockets. He didn't have his keys. He had left them in Henry's office. He didn't want to go back, Henry would yell at him again. As much as he pretended not to care, it really hurt when Henry was angry. But, on the other hand, it was freezing cold, it looked like it might rain, and he was locked out of his house.  
"Of all the times!" William kicked the ground in frustration.  
"Mr. Afton?"  
William turned, and saw one of the employees. He knew them by face, but not name. They cleaned tables.  
"Are you alright, Mr. Afton?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Run along, now."  
"Oh.. Alright then."  
As the man walked away, William decided that standing around outside was not an option. It was just too cold. But going back to the pizzeria to get his keys.... he didn't want to do that either.  
"Stay or go, stay or go, stay or- OH." The figurative light bulb lit up in his mind. You know who never locked his front door? Henry. Henry never locked his door, no matter what William said to him about dangerous people that might break in. In fact, whenever he tried, Henry would heavily imply that the only dangerous person with any reason to enter his house was in possession of a spare key to the door. A completely ludicrous idea, the only one with a spare key was William, and he wasn't... Okay he WAS dangerous, but not to Henry!  
"Well, Mr. White, I suppose I'll see you when you get done after all.."

~~~

Henry stretched his arms, yawning. He might as well call it a night. Or was it morning? Did it matter anymore? He shook his head to clear it. He needed sleep. That's when he noticed William's keys, hanging on the hook next to his. Was he still here? "William?"  
There was no answer. Henry grabbed both their keys, and looked around the pizzeria. There was no sign of Will anywhere. He walked outside.  
It had rained. Everything was wet, and the air smelled fresh. Large puddles dotted the ground. Henry pulled his jacket tight against the cold, and walked to William's house to return his keys.  
When he got there, all the lights were off. The door was locked. Henry unlocked it, and went inside. "William?" he called, " You left your keys."  
There was no answer. "You in there, William?" Henry checked all the rooms, but found no sign of William. He shrugged, and walked out. 

~~~

When Henry got to his own home, he found William asleep in his bed.  
"Oh, wake up! Get out of my bed!"  
"Henri? Beinvenue. (Henry? Welcome home.)"  
"Why are you even here?"  
"Well, I wanted to talk with you. You've been so busy. You're overworking yourself. It's not good for you."  
"Hey! I'm not overworked! I even stopped before I finished this time."  
William shook his head. "Henry, Henry, Henry. You got two hours of sleep last night. And today, you stopped work at two A.M., seven hours after I told you to. I know you like your job, but it's getting a bit ridiculous. Anyway, you should take the day off tomorrow."  
"But-"  
"Trust me, that's best. In the meantime, come lay down."  
"No. You go home."  
"But.. Henry. You know I don't like being alone. And your bed is so nice."  
"Fine. Sleep there. I'll go sleep on the couch."  
"What? No, Henry-" William stopped his protest when the door shut. Henry was so stubborn sometimes. I mean, really, he just wanted to cuddle. What was so bad about that? William sighed. "You're a very strange man, Mr. White. Very strange indeed."

~~~

When Henry woke up the next morning, he was in his bed. He looked at his clock. It was still out of battery. He looked out the window. The sky was overcast. "Just what time is it?"  
"Oh, Henry you're awake." Henry turned, and saw William leaning against the door. "Come eat breakfast."  
"Did you... Move me?"  
"Yes. You sleep quite soundly. And I'm sure sleeping on the couch can't be that comfortable."  
"I was fine."  
"I'm sure you were. Now, come eat." And with that, William turned, and walked out of the room.  
Henry followed him to the kitchen, and stopped. "Um... William?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are those supposed to be bagels?"  
"What? No! They're muffins."  
Henry looked sceptical. "Muffins? They look like holeless bagels."  
"Well, they aren't American muffins. They're English muffins."  
"They look like someone tried to make bagels with a biscuit recipe."  
"Just eat them."  
While Henry was eating, William cleaned the kitchen. He liked things neat and organized. Henry tended to let things lay where they fell. This was yet another reason their friendship was so extraordinary.  
"So. If I'm not allowed to work today, what do you suggest I do?"  
"Spend time with me, of course. Otherwise, you would sit around wishing you were working."  
"I do wish I was working."  
"My point exactly. Come, Mr. White, we have much to do." And with that, William dragged Henry out of the house.  
William took Henry to a small park nearby, and sat him in a bench near the pond.  
"Um... Why are we here?"  
"You need fresh air. You don't get out enough."  
"I get plenty of fresh air walking to and from the Pizzeria."  
William rolled his eyes. " You're a strange man, Mr. White. Just stay there. I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?"  
"You'll see," William called over his shoulder.  
Henry sighed. This was NOT how he wanted to spend his Sunday. What was William up to, anyway? And why leave Henry alone, with absolutely nothing to do? He watched the wind shake the trees, sending a few of the remaining leaves spiraling towards the ground. A cat walked slowly across the path. Somewhere vaguely to the left, a car honked its horn.  
"Henry! I'm back!"  
Henry jumped at the sudden noise, and fell of the bench, causing William to laugh.  
"Did I startle you?"  
"Can it, Will," said Henry, glowering at his companion.  
"Here, I got you something."  
"Roses? Where in the world did you get roses?"  
"Not just any roses! Look at them. They're purple and blue."  
"So?"  
"They're pretty!"  
"Why roses, though?"  
"Because. Do you like them?"  
"Sure. Now what do you want?"  
"What?"  
"You're giving me flowers, so you must want something. What are you trying to do?"  
"No, Henry. No ulterior motives. Not this time."  
"Then why are you giving them to me?"  
"Because I thought they would make you you happy."  
"If you want me to be happy, can I go to work?"  
"No. You can't work."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's your birthday!"  
"Wait... What? Isn't my birthday next week or something?"  
"No. It's your birthday today. You missed a week because you do the same thing every day. And you are not working on your birthday. No one should work on their birthday."  
"Lots of people work on their birthday, I'm sure."  
"Well, not you. I won't allow it."  
"Why do you care so much?"  
"Because I care about YOU, Henry. I don't like it when you push me aside and thrust yourself at your work. I like that you like it, it was my idea after all, but not when ignore me because of it."  
"I only ignore you when I'm busy."  
"But you're always busy. So, for your birthday, I'm giving you a one day mandatory paid vacation."  
"But I don't want a vacation..."  
"To bad, because you have one. What WOULD you like?"  
"Umm... To go to-"  
"If you say work, I will be mad at you," William interrupted. "I can force you to take tomorrow off as well."  
"Fine. Can I at least go home, then?"  
"Home? What would you do there?"  
"Nothing."  
"You're a strange, strange man."  
"So you've said."  
"Come to my house instead, then. We can have tea and watch a movie, or something."  
"What kind of a movie?"  
"I don't know! Anything. Everything. It doesn't matter. I just want to do SOMETHING with you."I  
"Fine. Fine. We can go do whatever."  
"You don't sound very enthusiastic."  
"I'm not."  
William rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
"Come on, then."  
And so they walked, hand in hand (at William's insistence), to William's house.  
"Stay here," William said, pushing Henry into the couch. He went into the kitchen.  
"William, what are doing?"  
"Just wait. Now, close your eyes." William walked back into the living room. "Now open them."  
"Um... William? Why do have a knife?"  
"Look at my other hand."  
"Okay, William, why do you have a cake?"  
"So you can eat it."  
"Back to the first question: Why do you have a knife?"  
"To cut the cake with." William raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh. Right. Of course."  
William handed Henry the knife. He eyed it warily, unsure what the knife might have been used for.  
"Oh, just cut the cake."  
Henry slowly, unsteadily cut the cake.  
"Have you never held a knife before?"  
"I just don't like them."  
William chuckled softly at that. "You're a strange man, Mr. White."  
"Shut up."  
After Henry cut the cake, William gave him a piece, and insisted that he eat it. Then, William are his own piece.  
"So, what now? You suggested a movie earlier, and I am not entirely opposed to the idea."  
"What do you want to watch?"  
"Something vaguely interesting, but not too complex."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, that's not very helpful."  
"I don't know, Will. Just pick something."  
"Fine, fine." William turned on the television.  
As it turns out, the exact nature of the movie was irrelevant. Within two minutes, Henry was sound asleep, and using William's lap as a pillow. William smiled down at him, and ran his fingers through his black hair. "You're a strange man, Mr. White. Happy birthday."  
The End


End file.
